This R25 application proposes to train psychiatry residents to conduct high-quality cutting-edge research, develop outstanding scientific expertise, sustain life-long engagement in research, and have successful careers as research-oriented physician-scientists in psychiatry/neuroscience. The critical shortage of physician-scientists in our field poses an immediate and severe threat to understanding and treating mental illness. We are well-positioned to offer intensive research training to our residents at a critical juncture in their careers. Our training program will increase the number of psychiatrists who conduct translational, basic, or clinical research that fulfills the objectives of the NIMH strategic plan. We aim to: 1) attract and train outstanding psychiatry residents to become future physician-scientists in psychiatry/neuroscience; 2) provide protected research time from PGY1 through PGY4 for a mentored research training experience in translational, basic, or clinical research; 3) provide protected time to participate in an individualized research-focused didactic curriculum (seminars and courses) in a rich multidisciplinary environment; and 4) provide career development skills needed for successful physician-scientist careers. Residents will participate from PGY1 through PGY4; a total of 8 residents (2 per PG year) will participate at any one time. Metrics of success will include publications, presentations, grant pilot data, research funding, and transitioning to post-residency research fellowships, grant funding, and/or academic faculty positions. The research education program will be integrated into Brown's adult psychiatry residency program and led by a team with extensive experience in research, teaching, and mentorship. We will leverage the exceptional research education opportunities available at Brown, including those sponsored by the Psychiatry Department's 6 T32 grants, the Brown Institute for Brain Science, and Brown's Neuroscience Department. Brown University's General Psychiatry Residency has supported research training and has recently developed a successful formal Resident Research Training Pilot Program, which offers protected time during PGY1 and PGY2. However, protected research time in PGY3 and PGY4 is insufficient to provide our most outstanding research-focused residents with more intensive research training. An R25 grant, in combination with additional institutional resources, will serve an important unmet need by increasing protected research time from the current 10% to 25% in PGY3 and from less than 20% to 80% in PGY4. Brown is exceptionally well-poised to take our resident research training to the next level of excellence. An R25 will provide essential support to substantially enhance our residents' research training experience. We offer an outstanding research training environment at a time that is particularly exciting for psychiatry and brain science at Brown, given institutional prioritization of these areas, our cross-disciplinary collaboration, and our faculty's productivity and longstanding commitment to mentoring the next generation of physician-scientists. !